


fantaisie impromptu

by rossettes



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Karmagisa Week, M/M, cause its nagisas mom, im like 3 days late but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossettes/pseuds/rossettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The contest wasn't a formal and uptight one that he used to take as a child, but he knew that it was just as important as one. This was to show that he could be just as good as his mother. This was to show his worth.  </p>
<p>This was to show Karma that he was lying about being a second-rate pianist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fantaisie impromptu

**Author's Note:**

> i wouldve posted this on time if i didnt have so much play practice jfc 
> 
> playing both a keyboard and string instrument is li ke selling your fingers to sata n
> 
> i beware of the weird mini time skips cause there's aloooot of them.

With a final flick of the wrist, Karma ended his song.

 

The crowd erupted into a loud applause after Karma had taken his bow. He silently stalked off the stage, violin and bow held firmly in both hands. He was all too familiar with this process. The judges would soon make their decisions after everyone had performed, most likely deeming Karma first.

 

His accompanist bowed and thanked him for his cooperation after they had reached the backstage room. He simply nodded. Karma knew that soon enough, they would quit because of his stubbornness.  

 

After his accompanist had left to get a drink of water, he surveyed the other competitors. Karma rolled his eyes as one of the other contestants dropped their bow due to the trembling of their hands. No one paid them any attention, most likely worrying over their own performances.

 

Another name was called, and the person who had dropped their bow quickly grabbed it off the ground. Their hair, formerly in a tied up into a simple ponytail, was now released into a sea of wavy green hair. They rushed past him and knocked against his right arm.

 

They didn’t apologize, but Karma didn’t care.

 

* * *

 

After another three months, his accompanist left. They told him something about not being able to keep up.

 

It was a pity because, believe it or not, Karma had actually liked that accompanist. They were actually halfway decent at the piano and managed to stay for a period of time, unlike his other ones.   

 

But, whatever. He’d just find another one to fill the spot.

 

* * *

 

Bach? Mozart? Maybe Hyden? Perhaps Beethoven. Or Liszt.

 

“Nagisa, please hurry up. If you don’t choose soon, mother will choose for you. And you don’t want a repeat of last year’s incident, correct? Choose something you can actually play.”

 

_Liebesfreud_? Or perhaps, _Liebesleid_? S _ymphony No.5_ or _Symphony No.6_?

 

“Have you made up your mind yet Nagisa? Or does mother need to choose one for you?”

 

Nagisa bit his lip. He couldn’t decide, not with such little time. “I can’t decide. I’m sorry.”

 

His mother’s smile faltered a bit before returning. She nodded cheerfully before picking up a score. “What if you performed Stravinsky’s _Allegro brillante_? You’d make mother quite proud if you could.”

 

Nagisa shook his head. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to learn that in time.”

 

His mother’s frown returned. “It’s not even that long. Why don’t you give it a chance?”

 

Nagisa held his ground. “I really don’t think I’ll be able to play it with only a month of practice. Even if it’s only a few pages long, it doesn’t seem to--”

 

He flinched at his mother’s cold stare. “If you can’t learn a piece that’s only six pages long, how are you going to learn _anything_? Your last piece was only seven pages yet you still managed to mess it up. When I was your age I had to play pieces that were ten pages in front of hundreds of people, and you still can’t even play _seven_.”

 

Panicking, Nagisa grabbed the closest score he could find. Hands shaking, he presented it to his mother before she could say anything else. “I suppose I could play this one,” he glanced at the cover page.

 

“Liszt’s _Liebesträume_.”

 

His mother’s frown quickly lifted into a gratifying smile. “Good choice! It’s a bit short, but I’m sure you’ll win if you played this well in the next competition.” She ruffled his hair and left.

 

Nagisa let out a shaky breath.

 

* * *

 

Karma couldn’t find another person who would take the job of being his accompanist.

 

No one would take the job of accompanying _the_ Karma Akabane, the infamous violinist that always had a different accompanist every piece he played.

 

He had thought of asking one of the pianists from his school (is was music school, of course there’d be at least _one_ person willing to play for him) but they were either too stuck up about performing solo or had heard of his title.   

 

Usually, whenever Karma couldn’t find an accompanist, he would simply ask his parents. They would simply just ask one of their business friends to help him out or buy one with their money, which they had a lot of.

 

But asking his parents was out of the question this time.

 

They were on a business trip and Karma knew not to bother them whenever they weren’t home. The last time he had asked, his parents had demanded him to play for them over the phone. They hadn’t even responded to his request and hung up after complimenting him on his hard work.

 

Well, whatever.

 

He arrived at his next class. There were a few students there already, the others most likely still enjoying their lunches. Most of the students there were studying while a few quietly chatted with their friends. Karma made his way towards his usual seat, the last seat in the second row. He grabbed his textbook and threw it onto his desk. It landed with a small thump, which no one paid any attention to.

 

Another student entered the class, arms full of what seemed to be music scores. Typical of any music student in their school, Karma thought. Their eyes were wide with fear when entering, but turned confused when they noticed the number of students in the room. They looked towards the clock, then their own watch. They sighed.

 

The student made their way towards Karma and sat to the seat left of his own. They set down their music sheets on the desk and carefully placed his bag next to his desk.

 

“Tough day?” Karma asked casually, slightly amused by the other’s panic.

 

The student looked at him, confused. “Um, yeah I guess. My watch was running a bit fast so I thought I was late. I rushed here from the practice room.” They started organizing their sheets. “I’ve been practicing since the start of lunch.”

 

Karma hummed in acknowledgement. “Sounds rough. So you haven’t eaten lunch?”

 

The other shook their head. “Nope. I’ve been too invested in practicing and didn’t want to dirty the piano.”

 

That caught Karma’s attention. “The piano? You're a pianist?”     

 

The other nodded. “Yeah. I’m not that good though, so you shouldn’t expect much from me. I don’t even like playing.”

 

Karma cocked his head to his left. “Eh? With that amount of practicing I’d think you be pretty good. Plus you made it into this school, and they’re pretty picky.” He glanced over to the other’s sheet music. “Liszt’s pretty hard too. I’m sure you’d be at least decent at the piano.”

 

The other let out a small laugh. “Well, thanks for your compliments, but I assure you I’m not that good--” They stopped abruptly and their eyes widened.

 

“Oh! I totally forgot. I’m Shiota Nagisa. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier.”

 

Karma waved it off. “Nah, it’s fine. Akabane Karma, violinist.” He paused  and considered the idea of Shiota being his accompanist. It didn’t seem like such a bad one.

 

“And if you don’t mind, would you like to accompany me after school? I’ve been practicing for ages without an accompanist and I have no idea how it sounds with a piano.”      

 

Shiota seemed to considering the idea. “I… guess I could. My mother’s not going to be home anytime after school, so I guess I have some time to spare.”

 

Karma grinned. “Sounds good.”

 

The bell rung.

 

* * *

 

After school, Nagisa had made his way to the room he and Akabane had agreed on meeting at.

 

Nagisa had arrived before the other and awkwardly sat alone in front of the piano. He dropped his bag next to one of the legs of the piano. He played a few notes before the door had opened, revealing one Akabane Karma.

 

“Sorry I’m late,” he said casually. He threw his school bag to one of the tables and opened his violin case on the floor. “You can warm up or something while I put some rosin on my bow. It won’t take that long.”

 

“I’m fine. I warmed up before you got here,” Nagisa lied. He watched the other finish applying the rosin before asking, “Need me to play an A?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Oh, I should've probably given you the score when I asked you to accompany me. Sorry ‘bout that.”    

 

Nagisa shrugged, “It’s fine. I’ll manage somehow.”

 

Akabane smirked. “And I thought you said you weren’t any good?”

 

“Funny. What are we playing?”

 

The other shuffled through his sheet music and grabbed some sheets before handing them to Nagisa. “Here. We’re playing Elgar. Hope you can keep up.”

 

“ _Salut d'amour_? My mother’s played this before with one of her friends. I’ve probably remembered some parts anyway. I’ll manage.”

 

Akabane hummed, “Your mom’s a pianist too I presume?”

 

Nagisa hesitated before replying. “Uh, yes. Well, she used to be at least. She’s coaching me now. Her name’s Shiota Hiromi?”

 

“Hiromi?” Akabane paused to think. “I think I’ve heard of her before. If she was a pianist, I guess it’d make sense for me not to know her well.”   

 

Nagisa nodded. “Well, uh, let’s get started I guess?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

The song ended.

 

Karma turned to Shiota, impressed at the other’s ability.“I’m surprised you managed. How was it?”

 

“I think that it would be better it you didn’t play so seriously. It’s a bit too precise and uptight. Maybe loosen up a bit?” Shiota suggested.

 

Karma frowned.

 

* * *

 

“When’s your competition anyway Karma-kun?”

 

Karma’s eyes widened before turning around. “Oh, didn’t hear you comin’.” Nagisa snickered before sitting down next to him. “My contest is tomorrow I think. My parents are coming home too, hopefully with an accompanist.”

 

The other frowned. “You still haven’t found one yet?”

 

Karma shook his head, “Nope. I’d ask you to accompany me but I know you got a competition tomorrow too. Don’t wanna stress you out too much, Nagisa.”

 

He smiled solemnly. “Thanks, I guess. I wish I could’ve accompanied you; it’s kindda fun when the attention isn’t all on you.”

 

Karma laughed. “Maybe for you, but I love attention. It’s part of being a soloist, you know?”

 

“I’m supposed to be a soloist as well though,” the other said stiffly. “I’m not a person who likes attention though. I don’t do well in front of crowds.”

 

There was a silence between them as the comfortably ate their lunches.

 

Karma started again. “I’ll be there though, so you don’t have to worry. But of course, that means you’ll have to be there for me as well.”

 

Nagisa smiled. “Yeah, sure.”         

 

* * *

 

They were late.

 

Karma paced back and forth, violin tightly gripped in his hands. He was already in his suit and he knew his name would be called soon.

 

He still didn’t have an accompanist.

 

Karma took out his phone, and checked his messages in case he had missed one from his parents. There was nothing.

 

He quickly searched his contacts for his dad’s name.

 

But instead of hitting ‘Naoki’ his fingers hit Nagisa’s name. Before he could make himself press the ‘End Call’ button, Nagisa picked up.

 

“Hello? Karma-kun?”

 

Panicked, the words spilt out of his mouth before he could think of what to say. “I’m so sorry Nagisa but my parents are late and I still don’t have an accompanist so could you maybe, uh, be my accompanist?”

 

There was a pause before Nagisa answered. “You’re lucky I have a contest right after this. If I hadn’t, then I’d have to accompany you wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I’ll be right there.”

 

Nagisa hung up and Karma breathed a sigh of relief.

 

True to his word, Nagisa arrived fully suited in five minutes. “Mind if I study the score a bit before the performance?”

 

Karma fished out the accompaniment and gave it to the other. “Thanks for doing this. You’re a life saver.”

 

Not looking up from the score, Nagisa answered, “I’d say no problem, but then I’d be lying,

 

“But I’ll do anything I can to help. You are my friend after all.”

 

Karma gripped his violin tighter.

 

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

Panic.

 

Terror.

 

Anxiety.

 

_Fear._

 

The notes seemed to jumble together the harder Nagisa focused on them. His hands were trembling. The chair he was sitting on didn’t seem to be stable anymore.

 

A wave of nausea hit him. Nagisa felt like running away.

 

Somewhere, he knew his mother would be watching him. His hesitation was most likely being broadcasted in front of hundreds of people. The audience started mumbling.  

 

Nagisa knew that if he didn’t start playing, he’d be disqualified. His mother would be angry at him. She would take him out of school to train him for another month or two.

 

His hands shakily met the keys. He knew the song, notes, and melody but he simply _could not play them._

 

The door opened and some of the attention shifted. Nagisa’s eyes shifted briefly over to the entrance.

 

_Karma._

 

Karma would never let it down if Nagisa had been disqualified for not performing.

 

He took a breath and pushed down his fear. He lifted both hands and pressed them against the keys. The audience’s attention returned to him, but Nagisa ignored their eyes.

 

He began the song.

 

* * *

 

His eyes shifted back and forth between the score and the piano as his fingers danced across the keys. They jumped to reach the outliers. He didn’t think. He trusted his fingers to do whatever they could.

 

The contest wasn’t a formal and uptight one that he used to take as a child, but he knew that it was just as important as one. This was to show that he could be just as good as his mother. This was to show his worth.  

 

This was to show Karma that he was lying about being a second-rate pianist.

 

* * *

 

“Good job Nagisa!” His mother’s smile was the first thing he saw after exiting the stage.

 

“I was worried you’d get too nervous to play like last time, but I was so proud of you when you didn’t mess up!” His mother ruffled his hair again. “Aren’t you glad mother made you play the piano now? You even got to accompany your friend in his performance too! If you had followed your dad you probably would’ve never made a friend like that!”

 

Nagisa looked away. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

“Well, mother has to get back to work now. Your dinner’s in the fridge; I’ll be late from work so don’t worry about waiting for me. Make sure to call me to tell what place you got!” She gave him a kiss and scurried away.

 

Taking a breath, Nagisa shook off the negative thoughts his mother had reminded him of. Before he could take another step however, an arm slid around his shoulder.    

“You totally lied to me Nagisa,” a familiar voice dragged. “You were great out there!”

 

Nagisa turned to face the voice.

 

“You weren’t bad yourself, Karma-kun. You didn’t play that well when we were practicing.”

 

“Like I said; I love attention. I got a lot of if when we playing on stage.” Karma removed his arm from the other’s shoulder, his face turning a bit more serious. “Anyway, what’s up with your mom? What happened last time?”

 

“Nothing serious; I was just a bit nervous last time and couldn’t play. That’s all.”

 

Karma didn’t look convinced. “‘Kay. And the thing with your dad?”

 

Nagisa frowned at the memory. “My dad plays the cello. He used to teach me until my mother made me learn the piano after they broke up.”

 

“Oh,” Karma looked away. “Sorry I brought it up.”

 

“It’s nothing. I’ve never really had anyone to talk to like this; it's been weighing on my mind since forever,” Nagisa faltered. “I’ve always preferred the cello over the piano. But my mother insisted that I continue ‘cause I already got this far.”

 

“Then why didn’t you just switch back to the cello? It might’ve taken some time to get used to it, but if it makes you happier...”

 

“I wish I could, honestly. But my mother; she’s a bit too much...” Nagisa trailed off.

 

“Well you’re pretty good at the piano already.”

 

Nagisa shrugged. “I’ve always thought myself better at the cello though. I was pretty good when I was seven.”

 

“Well you’re in highschool now. That was a while ago,” Karma retorted. “Do you have a cello at your house? You could show me how good you are.”

 

He nodded. “Yeah, it’s kindda old though. I think it was my dad’s. My mother probably never got around to throwing it away.”

 

Karma shifted his violin case closer to his shoulder before continuing. “Well then, let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you haven’t practiced in the eight years it’s been in your house?” Karma asked, shock evident in his voice. “Because there’s no way possible for you to play Bach--”

 

“Actually, it’s _Haydn_ \--”

 

Karma shook his head in disbelief. “All the more harder.”

 

“Honestly Karma-kun, it’s not like I haven’t spared a glance at the cello in eight years. I’ve practiced a bit whenever my mother wasn’t home. Plus, I messed a quite a bit near the beginning.” Nagisa responded.

 

“Yeah; but that’s _just_ the beginning. It’s always hard to start off a piece without much practice.”

 

“Karma-kun I learned this piece when I was little. Obviously I already knew how to play it.”

 

Karma continued, “When you were little? Jesus Nagisa, you sound like some cello prodigy.”

 

The other blushed at the claim. “That’s what my dad always said, but really, I’m not that good.”

 

“Now you’re just making me feel bad ‘cause I know I’ll never be able to play as well as you on the cello and the piano.”

 

Nagisa rolled his eyes. “Whatever. But my mother doesn’t want me playing the cello, so I’ll probably never get the chance to play it officially. This itself is pretty old, and the strings are probably gonna snap soon. Knowing my mother, she’d probably kill me if I asked to buy replacement ones.”

 

“You never know until you try.”

 

* * *

 

“Mother _please_! I haven’t been comfortable playing the piano since I was ten, and I’m still not comfortable now! I’ll never improve from where I am now, even if I’m as good as you. _I’m not happy playing the piano_.”

 

“And you’re going to be happy if you followed in your father’s footsteps?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you going to _forget what I’ve taught you all these years so you can follow your father?_ I am the one who raised you up and provided you with a chance to continue in music and now _you want to forget all about it?_ ” His mother bellowed. “Is it because you’re not happy with me?”

 

Nagisa shook his head. “I’m thankful for what you’ve done for me. Taking time off of your piano career to teach me what I know today; that’s something I’ll never be able to repay you for, but I’d be happier playing the cello.”

 

His mother’s eyes began filling with tears.

 

“Mother-- _Mom_. I’ve always taken second or third place when playing the piano. Sometimes lower, and rarely higher. It’s always left me dissatisfied and I’m sure it’s left you disappointed too,” Nagisa’s voice shook. “But if you gave me just a chance to play the cello, I’m sure I’d make both you and dad proud by finally taking first place.”

 

 

He paused.

 

“But I can’t until _you let me play the cello_.”

 

* * *

 

“Yo Nagisa, got everything?”

 

“Yeah, I’m just texting Kaede to make sure she doesn’t oversleep again. I don’t wanna fill in for her like I did last time. That was a mess...”

 

Karma laughed. “And Tomohito called me this morning at _five_ to make sure _we_ didn’t oversleep.”

 

“Was he already at the airport?”

 

Karma nodded.

 

“Jeez, that early?”

 

“Just watch him fall asleep right as the airplane takes off.”

 

Nagisa smiled, putting his phone back into his pocket. “I’m actually kindda jealous of that skill; wish I could do that. It’d save me from feeling so nauseous after we land,” Nagisa huffed.

 

“Now help me put my cello into the car, I don’t wanna drop it.”

 

“Nah, you can do that yourself. You’ve done it before, right?”

 

“Come help me or I’ll use the pin rod on you again.”

 

Karma surrendered, “Fine, I’ll help you. But you have to promise to sit next to me on the flight.”

 

“Don’t I always?”

 

“Just making sure.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> there w as barely any interact ion but......... w/e  
> i gathered the least-cliche cliches and threw them into the story  
> i was gonna make nagisa pla y fantaisie impromptu but then he'd seem way too good at the piano so i changed it hahah AHa
> 
> aand nagisa now plays both the cello and piano now (mostly the cello as u can tell)
> 
> i dont own assclass;; all rights to matsui yuusei


End file.
